1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus and, more particularly, to an endoscope apparatus including an endoscope in which a plurality of illuminating means such as LEDs are provided at a distal end of an endoscope insertion section.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic endoscope in which an LED is provided as illuminating means at a distal end of an endoscope insertion section has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-217969. Further, in recent years, an electronic endoscope in which a plurality of LEDs are provided as the illuminating means at the distal end of the endoscope insertion section has also been proposed.
In the electronic endoscope in which the plurality of LEDs are provided at the distal end of the endoscope insertion section, color temperatures of radiated lights of the plurality of LEDs are sometimes different from one another because of factors such as variation in characteristics of the mounted plurality of LEDs or variation in driving conditions of the LEDs.
In an endoscope in which a light guide for guiding illumination light generated in a light source device to an endoscope distal end is provided, when a plurality of illuminating means are provided at a distal end of an endoscope insertion section, a phenomenon same as the above occurs because of a factor such as variation in light guide characteristics or variation in optical component characteristics in guiding the illumination light to the light guide.